1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the general field of utilitarian child comfort and cleanliness devices. This invention relates to the utilitarian protection, safety, and comfort of a child when seated in shopping cart seats as those made available in retail establishments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of shopping cart seat covers to provide comfort and protection which are known in prior art.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date ______________________________________ 3,578,380 Jacobus May 11, 1971 4,666,207 Quartano May 17, 1987 4,805,937 Boucher/Mitchell Feb. 21, 1989 5,238,293 Gibson Aug. 24, 1993 ______________________________________
Jacobus (U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,380) discloses a sanitary cover 31 formed of a lightweight, pliable sheet of material configured to fit the shopping cart seats. A double back portion 32 of the sheet slides over the back portion of the shopping cart seat, a center portion fits the sides, bottom and front of the seat with openings in the front to match openings in the cart seat, and an edge portion disposable over the top cart bars and handle. Ties are provided to hold the cover on the cart seat and elastic is stretched about the top edge.
Quartano (U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,207) discloses a seating and back cushion and a cushioned groin protecting link attached to a chest protecting element and a means to stabilize a child against lateral movement when seated on a shopping, cart shelf.
Boucher/Mitchell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,937) discloses a handle, seat cover and lower sides with VELCRO fasteners for securing strip around handle of conventional shopping carts. This padded cover provides protection against germs and diseases.
Gibson (U.S. Pat. No. 238,293) discloses a quilted cover comprising a sheet of three rectangular panels. The first rectangular panel located at the rear end of the sheet is held around the handle of the shopping cart with fastener strips and the forward end of the sheet having a second rectangular panel, the sheet having a central panel extending between the first and second rectangular panels, the second rectangular panel being folded downward and beneath the central panel along a fold line where the central panel connects with the second rectangular panel, the vertical side edges of the second rectangular panel being stitched to bottom surface of the central panel, the fold-back and stitched second rectangular panel forming a pocket which slides over a portion of the cart on a pivotal back member that folds away from the handle portion of shopping cart.
Though the above patents provide advantages, there are a number of disadvantages:
(a) Above devices require multiple points to secure the installation of seat covers. This makes installation time-consuming and difficult while handling a child.
(b) Velcro closures and snaps are easily undone, where accessible, as the child matures and masters new talents. After much use with lint accumulation, Velcro may lose their effectiveness.
(c) Side edges of some shopping cart seats are unprotected and accessible for children to touch or mouth.
(d) In addition, some children nap to the side of the cart where little or no cushioning or protective covering is provided.
(e) Sliding the pocket of the fabric over the back of the shopping cart is time-consuming and does not allow an expedient installation and removal of the cushion.
While the above-mentioned patents cover, protect, and cushion shopping cart seats, there is currently no device available as ascertained from the Public Records which provides the uniqueness and adaptability of an adjustable perimeter that would provide the versatility of easily covering the entire seating area and cushioning various sizes and shapes of shopping carts, as well as the expedient installation and removal of the cushion.
OBJECTS AND ADVANTAGES
The present invention has a new, uniquely, adjustable perimeter and provides an improved and more complete covering and cushion for a shopping cart seat and has all the advantages of the prior art handle and seat covers and yet, none of the disadvantages. Only this universal, adaptable cushion can be placed easily over the seating area of the shopping cart. The enclosed drawings illustrate these improved concepts of the present invention which is a universal, adaptable, cushioned cover that stretches over the shopping cart handle, extends across the seat, sides, top edges and back of the infant seat encompassing the entire shopping cart seat. Accordingly, several improvements, objects, and advantages of our present invention are:
(a) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion which has new, improved advantages and all the advantages of the prior art handle and seat covers and has none of the disadvantages;
(b) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion which may be adjustable to various shopping cart seats but not limited to the conventional shopping cart;
(c) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which may be easily and efficiently produced and marketed;
(d) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which is of a durable, reliable, and washable construction;
(e) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which is susceptible to low cost of manufacture with regard to material, simplicity of design and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible to low prices for sale to the consuming public, thereby making the universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion more economically available to the buying public;
(f) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which provides a comfortable, safe, and more sanitary environment;
(g) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart that uniquely provides enhanced comfort and safety over the handle, seat, sides, top edges and back of the shopping cart seat;
(h) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which provides a child's seat belt restraint system;
(i) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart to facilitate easy, fast, and efficient installation and removal of the cushion;
(j) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart with an elastic strap that stretches around the rolled cushion for easy and compact storage; and
(k) to provide a new and improved universal, adaptable shopping cart cushion for a shopping cart which includes a strap with a fastener for attaching toys and other miscellaneous items to the cushion.
This invention is not limited in its application to the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, phraseology and terminology employed herein are for description and should not be regarded as limiting. Further, the abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
Please refer to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention for a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, improvements, and specific objects attained by its users.